


Un sentimiento raro... ¡Pero cierto!

by Vanessatwo17



Category: weird but true, weird but true (TV), ¡Raro pero cierto! (TV)
Genre: F/M, weird but true (TV) - Freeform, weird but true - Freeform, ¡Raro pero cierto!, ¡Raro pero cierto! (TV) - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 20:03:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19730812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanessatwo17/pseuds/Vanessatwo17
Summary: Charlie descubre que es adoptado y Kirby que tiene una oportunidad.





	Un sentimiento raro... ¡Pero cierto!

Otro día en el jardín, entre arbustos y enredaderas, flores y distintos tipos de plantas. Charlie se siente aburrido, más que eso, se siente parte de la decoración del jardín. Tendido sobre el esponjoso césped de Kirby recién cortó, se pregunta si se puede estar más aburrido.

—Charlie, si sigues así la enredadera no tardará en cubrirte como el empapelado de un obsequio— dijo Kirby desde detrás de un seto al que estaba dando forma de delfín. —Anda ya! Muévete. 

El rubio del suelo resopló mostrando su inconformidad —¿Para qué? Si al final nada de lo que hago está bien. 

La castaña torció un gesto de reprobación a la enorme y casi tangible pereza de su hermano. Pero no le importó, terminó el seto y se dirigió a los rosales blancos y rojos. 

Sus padres se habían ido el día anterior de viaje y ella estaba empeñada en darles una sorpresa a su regreso. Su madre estaría fascinada al encontrar el césped regado y desyerbado y sus arbustos con formas diferentes a las sosas que tenían siempre. Charlie significaba más un estorbo para sus planes tanto si intentaba ayudar como si no.

De igual manera no se lo podía reprochar, su rubio hermano no se llevaba del todo bien con sus padres.

Kirby imaginaba las expresiones de sus progenitores al ver la casa reluciente de limpia como nunca antes había estado. En eso tropezó con Charlie que se había quedado dormido en el césped. 

—¡Hey!— exclamó este al despertar —¿ahora también fastidiarás mi sueño?

—Es tu culpa por estar ahí tirado— se puso en pie y le dedicó una mirada dura —¿Sabes? Porque no limpias el ático y yo el sótano, para que no estés de flojo. 

—Ashhh si de esa manera me dejas por fin en paz.. — Charlie resopló de nuevo pero de igual manera se levantó y fue al ático mientras Kirby terminaba los rosales. 

Fue de aquí a allá, tallando los rostros de las estatuas y ayudando sutilmente a las enredaderas a treparlas con palillos y guijarros en el cemento y piedra. Las estatuas llenas de enredadera eran de las cosas favoritas de su padre. No había pasado más de media hora cuando Charlie regresó. 

—¿Que pasa ahora, charls?— cuando su hermano no respondió ella supo que algo no anda bien. Él estaba pálido y traía un trazo de papel entre sus manos. Se lo mostró, era un certificado de adopción con el nombre de Charlie y sus padres. —oh Charlie.

—Por eso papá y mamá te prefieren, Kirby— murmuró —porque tú si eres su hija— se dio a la fuga, corriendo por doquier hacia la casa, mientras su ex hermana asimilaba lo ocurrido. ¿Charlie no era su hermano?


End file.
